muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Muppet Movie
Big Bird's appearance Big Bird made an apperance in the Movie So Shouldn't we give credit for Him being in the movie?SesameStreet'sBIGGESTFAN 20:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :We do; he's listed under Cameo guest stars. -- Danny (talk) 21:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I just looked under Muppet characters. SesameStreet'sBIGGESTFAN 00:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) So far... http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showpost.php?p=373439&postcount=5 Oh man, I'm starting to get hooked on to this activity! Anyway, so far I've found (aside from the main characters in the film-within-the-film and the others seen in the projection room), plus a few I found myself that werent listed before: Beauregard, Wayne, Wanda, Gorgon Heap, Timmy Monster, Sopwith the Camel, Thog, Whaddayasay Bird, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Ohreally Bird, Youknow Bird, Ohboy Bird, Righton Bird, 6 Chickens (plus 1 from Sesame Street), 6 Frogs, All 4 Crocodiles from TMS, Snowths, The Gills Brothers, Lubbock Lou, Lou, Gramps, Bubba, Zeke, Jim, Frank, Jerry, 4 Babies, Cow (brown; TMS), Leatherwing Bat, Mary Louise, Eric the Parrot, Canary, 4 Lobsters, Rowlf's dancing partner, the Baby Koozebanians, Male Koozebanian, Female Koozebanian, Gloat, Green Snake Frackle, Fleet Scribbler, Mahna Mahna, Brewsters, Muppy, Afghan Hound, Dog (light tan, with floppy ears), Dog with white hair, Louis Kazagger, Miss Kitty, Quongo, Gladys, Zelda Rose, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Newsman, Ronald Duck, Duck, Lenny the Lizard, Droop, Paul Revere, Beautiful Day Monster, Mildred Huxtetter, Octopus, 4 Pigs (inc. Swinetrek Crewpigs D/E), Hilda, George the Janitor, Green Whatnot, Turquoise Whatnot, The Sleeze Brothers, Shakey Sanchez, Miss Mousey, Kangaroo, Harold Woodpecker, Woodpecker 2 (white), Behemoth, Grey Whatnot, Uncle Deadly, Catgut, Screaming Thing, Penguin (Winky Pinkerton), 2 of the Lautrec Sisters, Jim Frawley Muppet, J.P. Grosse, Beaver, Pink Whatnot (with orange hair), Big Bird, Oscar, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Little Bird, Herry Monster, Guy Smiley, Sherlock Hemlock, The Count, Biff, Sully, Mama Twiddlebug, Papa Twiddlebug, Cousin Monster (CM's cousin), Brad, Mr. Johnson, Roosevelt Franklin, Roosevelt Franklin's mom, Harvey Monster, Harry Monster, Bruce Monster, Maurice Monster, Natalie the Cow, Beagle, Judy, Herbert Birdsfoot, Fat Blue AM, Pumpkin Old Man, Small Pink AM, Small Orange AM, Horse (Buster or Fred? Cant really tell them apart), All SNL Land of Gorch (minus Favog), Doc Bullfrog, Chuck, Charlie, Wendell, Fred Lizard, Howard Snake, Gretchen Fox, 2 Rabbits, Stan Weasel, Yancey Woodchuck, Fruit Stand Woodchuck, Music Store Owner, James Badger, Old Lady Possum, Squirrel, The ones that are still on the list that I'm curious about, and wondering who/where they are: 6 Chorus Girls Animal's dancing partner Gray sheep (SS) Paul Williams Whatnot Girl Trumpet Girl Whatnot Beaked Whatnot Dark Green Monster (SS)-the only known "Green Monster" (Harry) was already on that list; not sure if its another green AM monster that its reffering to. And I still cant seem to find: Emmet/his mom Harvey Harrison Fox Hetty Muskrat Piano playing Muskrat MasterYoshi 14:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) The character behind Big Bird and Doglion Who is he? He is by far the biggest muppet yet. The Wailord of the muppet franchise. --Kid Sonic 04:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :You mean Thog? -- Ken (talk) 04:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Finale puppets A new contributor added some puppets to the cast list, and took some out -- here's the edit. I don't know enough about it to say whether he was correcting misinformation, or adding it. Anybody know? -- Danny (talk) 23:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :A little of both, it looks like, though it would help if they respond. The Jim Frawley Muppet is definitely in the finale if hard to locate (it's shown more clearly in the book version), and Mumford is barely glimpsed as well. Most of the other changes seem to be consolidating Frackles into a single entry, which makes sense, and the same for the Anything Muppet repetition, but I can't vouch for either the addition of Slim Wilson or removals like Old Lady Possum. Cousin Monster sounded pretty dubious to me and can't be found in either the book or the screengrab. It might be a good idea, in fact, to source this whole list over again as we've done with articles like Hollywood Squares (we did a more thorough job with The Muppets Take Manhattan but that was because of the seating chart article, and most of those are more clear). I don't have access to the storybook anymore myself (and my scans were lost when my PC was stolen), but I'd recommend that as a good resource to compare with the screen visuals. It's not uncommon so hopefully someone else can lay hands on it. Tony seems to have done most of the work on the list in the past, so he can probably check both his notes and screengrabs as well. Since this is a trickier task to verify or disprove than random additions to the specials or Muppet Show episodes, a thorough list or chart on the talk page (probably a long term task) would help considerably the next time someone makes changes without leaving an edit summary. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I'm looking at that scene on my computer and jotting down which characters I've found as I'm typing this. The ones that are the most difficult to make out are the characters from Emmet Otter, but mainly that's because I've never seen the special---I did get a chance to watch it on Youtube, though, and that did help. Cousin Monster can be found on the right side of the group, next to the Blue AM Monster with yellow horns. I didn't see Mumford anywhere---was he wearing a top hat by any chance? If he was, then I might have seen him in the bottom right corner where Jim, Frank, Jerry and Mary Louise are (didn't see his face, but I'm pretty sure it was him as I saw what looked like a top hat). I heard that there is a photo of the finale crowd in the book "The Art of the Muppets", that's actually brighter compared to the film, and you can see most of the characters. If anyone has that picture, it would be great if you can scan that here on this page. MasterYoshi 16:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Where is Oscar in that giant group of Muppets at the finale? I've never been able to see him there at all. -- King Scar (Be Prepared!!) 16:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :See below. One person saw him behind Ernie and Bert. -- Ken (talk) 04:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Who are these Muppets? Image:Whosthis.png Image:Whosthis2.png The second one looks like an AM used on Sesame Street , but I know it's obviously not Guy Smiley because Guy is already somewhere else in the crowd. MasterYoshi 08:41, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :The blue one is a (very) blurry Uncle Deadly. -- MuppetDude 14:17, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think the muppet in the second picture is Jack from a season 1 song of Sesame Street. BillytheBear 05:11, 30 May 2011 Production notes * Is there a source for the John Landis/Tim Burton info? -- Scarecroe 04:54, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *No. I took all that from Wikipedia, and it looks like one of those random unsourced internet rumors. I took it out. -- Toughpigs 05:04, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I know that information about them performing in the movie was listed in the trivia section for The Muppet Movie at The Internet Movie Dtabase, where it mentioned that JohnLandis confirmed that he performed grover in a recent interview. Also, at the Muppet Central message board, there is a thread about the making of the final scene, which was posted by a man named Earl Kress, who performed Ernie in that scene, and he said that John Landis performed Grover in that scene, though he didn't say anything about Tim Burton. --Minor muppetz 04:53, 22 January 2006 (UTC) *It looks like Tim Burton was indeed on the finale, looking at the picture Burton performed Sam the Eagle - Hope this helps guys. MuppetDanny 15:08, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Other characters in finale Muppet Central Forum member MuppetDude made a complete list of Muppets seen in the finale, and there were few who have not been added here yet. Especially Oscar, who I couldn't see in the big crowd, but did anyone else see him? Also, characters from Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas were also on his list. Should I add them? MasterYoshi 14:57, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :Here's my list. :It's not a complete list, but I tried my best to decipher who's who. I spotted Oscar behind Ernie and Bert, near CM and Grover, but the performer held him very low so you could barely see him. The Emmet Otter cast was really difficult; many of them were mock-ups or audience members for the talent contest, so I gave a general description. Stuff like hats and clothing helped me identify some of the major characters (like Ma Otter's white hat and Harvey's pink one), but I didn't see Mumford in the group. -- MuppetDude 16:34, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ::Mumford isn't with the other Sesame folks, oddly. In the full color image of the scene included in the storybook version, which also shows the cameraman, he's a bit behind Statler and Waldorf, right in front of th Gorgon Heap. --Andrew, Aleal 16:38, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :::Hmm, I missed him. Do you happen to have a scan from the book? It sounds interesting. -- MuppetDude 17:12, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :I just added Oscar to the list. MasterYoshi 13:29, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::The storybook version also shows the camera man... what do you mean by this? Is there a reflection of the actual camera man, or did the actual camera man pose with all the Muppts and have it included in the book? --Minor muppetz 23:25, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::No it's a behind-the-scenes style photo that was taken onset showing all the characters in that scene as well as the cameraman shooting it.David French 09:13, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Finale book scan Someone on Flickr has recently uploaded scans from the Muppet Movie storybook. There's even a page on the finale where you can see which characters are in it (but not all of them, this looks like a behind the scenes photo): Rainbow Connection finale MasterYoshi 03:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Finale pic in "Art of The Muppets"? I've been hearing that there is a picture of the finale in the 1980 book The Art of the Muppets that's brighter and much clearer compared to the film, and the characters a lot easier to identify (I'm guessing this is either a still shot or a behind the scenes photo). Does anyone here by any chance have that book, or at least the page with that picture? MasterYoshi 15:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I have that book. I'll take a look at it. TenCents (talk to me!) 15:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Storyboard snippets I found these today. Looks like it's from an early draft of the script. Image:Muppetmoviestoryboard1.png Image:Muppetmoviestoryboard2.png Image:Muppetmoviestoryboard3.png Image:Muppetmoviestoryboard4.png Image:Muppetmoviestoryboard5.png Image:Muppetmoviestoryboard6.png Image:Muppetmoviestoryboard7.png Image:Muppetmoviestoryboard8.png Image:Muppetmoviestoryboard9.png Image:Muppetmoviestoryboard10.png Image: MasterYoshi (talk) 15:19, February 14, 2013 (UTC)